Berry Angry
225px |cost = 3 |set = Premium |rarity = Uncommon |class = Kabloom |tribe = Berry Trick |ability = All Plants get +2 . |flavor text = "Now you've done it! That's the last straw! I'm gonna berry you!"}} Berry Angry is a in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes and a member of the class. It costs 3 to play, and its ability gives all plants on the field +2 . Its closest zombie counterpart is Orchestra Conductor. Audio Origins It is based on a cranberry, the edible berry of a group of evergreen dwarf shrubs or trailing vines in the subgenus Oxycoccus of the genus Vaccinium. Its name is a portmanteau of the phrase "very angry," referring to its appearance and sound, and "berry," the type of plant it is based on. Its description makes a play on the word "bury," using "berry" instead. It also makes a play on words between the phrase "that's the last straw," meaning someone is fed up with something, usually getting extremely angry as a result, and "strawberry," a type of berry. Statistics *'Class:' Kabloom *'Tribe:' Berry Trick *'Ability:' All Plants get +2 . *'Set - Rarity:' Premium - Uncommon Card description "Now you've done it! That's the last straw! I'm gonna berry you!" Update history Update 1.14.13 *Set - Rarity change: Basic - Common → Premium - Uncommon Update ???? *Description change: Quotation marks were added on the start and end of its description. Strategies With Just like any trick that affects all plants at once, Berry Angry is most effective when the field is filled with plants. Since plants can have up to 10 fighters on the field due to their unique Team-Up trait, plants with Team-Up are recommended with this card, whether you play them yourself, or get them with cards like Mushroom Grotto and Shroom for Two. As Captain Combustible, you can easily boost Potted Powerhouse in your hand by playing Berry Angry when there are many plants on the field. Berry Angry can also be very helpful to boost plants with certain traits such as Bullseye, Strikethrough or Double Strike, or those that have good abilities such as Re-Peat Moss. This will take advantage of their traits or abilities to make them more dangerous. A noteworthy thing if your hero is Spudow: if you have plants with no strength, Spineapple, and Berry Angry at the same time in your deck, he should play Spineapple first, THEN Berry Angry, as Spineapple only boosts plants with no strength and Berry angry will boost everything. They also stack, so keep this in mind should an opportunity presents itself. Spudow also has access to Guardian plants, with many having the team-up trait, so Berry Angry can be more effective. If you made 8 or more sun and decide to play Berry Angry and on the same turn, Berry Angry should not be used before Doom-Shroom as the latter can destroy plants boosted by Berry Angry. Instead, try to play Doom-Shroom before Berry Angry to minimize the potential damage of Doom-Shroom. Against Since Berry Angry only increases plants' strength but not health, you can still destroy them without any extra difficulty, although the zombies facing them are most likely to be destroyed. Just be careful if you are against Captain Combustible, as he may be boosting Potted Powerhouse. Gallery PremiumBerryAngryStats.png|Berry Angry's statistics UncommonBerryAngryCard.jpg|Berry Angry's card BerryAngryGrayedOutUncommonCard.png|Berry Angry's grayed out card BerryAngryCardImage.png|Berry Angry's card image Berry Angry Sprites.png|Berry Angry's textures HD Berry Angry.png|HD Berry Angry BAAffect.png|Berry Angry being played Old Berry_Angry_stats.png|Berry Angry's statistics Berry Angry description.PNG|Berry Angry's statistics before update 1.14.13 Berry_Angry_card.png|Berry Angry's card Choice between Berry Angry and Potato Mine.jpeg|The player having the choice between Berry Angry and as a prize for completing a level Category:Tricks Category:Plants Category:Berry cards Category:Plants vs. Zombies Heroes plants Category:Explosive plants